


An Adult Conversation

by Colorhersunshine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorhersunshine/pseuds/Colorhersunshine
Summary: Still getting my bearings with these two! I think there's definitely room for this one to continue but now I think I'll move on back to finish Control. Thanks for the feedback you all have been giving me. It truly means a lot and it encourages me to keep doing these! After I finish Control, I'll be taking some time away (I start school soon) so I can do a longer fic. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!





	An Adult Conversation

She held her bottle by the neck and gently swirled it around, watching the foamy liquid swish before it dissipated.

“You’re gonna make it taste bad if you keep doin’ that.” He reprimanded.

“It already tastes pretty bad, if you ask me.” She retorted before downing it in one huge gulp, earning her a smile that was gone as soon as it appeared.

“I haven’t met anyone who drinks beer for the taste.” Logan smirked.

He finished his own, as he reminded himself that he was on his sixth while she’d finished her first.

“Well what about yourself? It don’t do shit for you…obviously.” She said as she looked at the small gathering of bottles.

“I’m just enablin’ you, darlin’.”

She smiled at the affectionate term that he seemed to only use for her these days. He had gotten comfortable using it, the first time, he corrected himself and seemed to carefully choose his words in her presence.

Now he called her it like it was her name and it rolled off his tongue rough, yet sweet.

“Need another?”

Before she could answer, he held up two fingers to the bar tender, who’d been busy entertaining two rowdy blondes to the side.

He set the beers down in front of them, absent-mindedly throwing Logan’s collection into the trash bin next to him.

Logan turned his head to look at what had him tied up. They were typical barflies. Bottle blondes with white tank tops and colored bras. Guy must not have been bartending long enough to know it was a gimmick to get cheaper drinks.

Marie had given the girls a two second look to get all she needed to know about them, then switched her attention to Logan. Before he could turn back to her, she’d took a long pull from her bottle, draining half of it.

“Ever been with a girl like that?” She asked, feeling the buzz finally reach her.

Even with the buzz, a tinge of pink began to form on the apples of her cheeks. Logan chuckled, luckily, he could still see it in the dark, but he could even hear her blushing. The sound her blood made as it roared, pooling in her cheeks.

“Yep, and after each one I thought it was one too many.”

“Not every woman can be Jean.”

Fuck. She wasn’t a newbie with alcohol and here she was, saying everything that came to mind. Now here she was speaking ill of the dead, and the dead who happened to mean a lot to Logan.

He glared at her, and took a pull from her beer, but not too soon so that she couldn’t see the way his jaw was set.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her up.”

He didn’t say anything, he just let the silence settle between them, or so he thought.

Marie kicked herself off the barstool and made a beeline to the exit.

Logan set his empty bottle down and slapped the money on the table and followed her.

“What’s wrong? You’re gonna start that conversation and leave?” He called out after her, as she stood under a streetlight.

He could see her take a deep breath, a cloud forming in the air as she released it.

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“You meant part of it.”

“So what if I did?” She challenged.

She hadn’t expected the night to turn out like this. She’d been drunker than this before. But not with Logan. All of a sudden it felt like she couldn’t hold in her emotions anymore and she was about to ruin the only true friendship she had.

He stood with her when she took The Cure, stood with her when it ultimately didn’t work, and accepted her when she couldn’t accept herself.

This was not the time to have this conversation.

“What part?” He asked, gritting the words out. He could say meaner words, do meaner things, but this was Marie.

“Why Jean? Why not…Storm? Why not anyone else?”

Logan was smart enough to know her real question: “Why not me?”

He could see her shiver, her small frame rattle underneath her coat. She’d freeze to death before he could explain five years worth of it being her.

Five years of battling his own confusion over how he felt for her. Five years of being her friend despite moments where it felt like more. Five years of knowing he could have her at any time, but that that would be wrong of him.

How could he explain that Jean was the next best thing? Something to pass the feeling of not being able to have her. When Jean died, it was a different feeling of loss for him. He’d lost people before, both whom he’d loved and hated.

Jean’s was different. He never knew what it felt like to be drunk, he didn’t get addicted to things like how others did. But he was addicted to Jean. Addicted to her scent, that fiery red hair that she kept tamer than its color, and those curves that Marie hadn’t earned yet, but had now.

It was the feeling of losing something familiar and comfortable. But he got by. He was getting by. Did the girl in front of him have any idea that she’d just taken a sledgehammer to the wall he’d built?

“Listen, kid. It’s fuckin’ cold out here. Can we just get in the truck?”

She nodded and sniffled, following him into the car.

He put the key into the ignition and turned it, then turned on the heat that only blew out cold air for now.

“It’ll warm up in a sec.”

He looked out the windshield, seeing the bottle blondes giggle as they stumbled out. They looked at him, and one whispered into the other’s ear.

“Oh hell yeah, I would!” She winked at him as she shouted.

He looked over at Marie, who rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears away.

“Can we agree that we can talk about this someday?”

Marie was out of words and just nodded.

She wasn’t ready. Rogue may have started the fight, but it ended with Marie.

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting my bearings with these two! I think there's definitely room for this one to continue but now I think I'll move on back to finish Control. Thanks for the feedback you all have been giving me. It truly means a lot and it encourages me to keep doing these! After I finish Control, I'll be taking some time away (I start school soon) so I can do a longer fic. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!


End file.
